my first rolleigns
by Gayunicorn15
Summary: This is the first attempt at any story. Slash . Seth Rollins/roman reigns this has some au moments I guess you could call them that
1. Chapter 1

Seth was in the locker room after their match against the USO's he was still pumped from the match and was bouncing around even though he knew the energy would only last for a short time because in reality you shouldn't be this hyper with only four hours of sleep for a week if that much. He loved that he was living his dream but hated that since he started traveling that he has had more nightmares than usual so he asked Vince if he could get his own room instead of sharing because he didn't want to wake roman or dean just because he woke up crying or screaming but that didn't mean he didn't wish he was sharing a room because maybe one of them could help him he would love if roman help him he has developed a not so little crush on roman since fcw. Once the energy wore off he was tired again and nervous because he remembered the conversation he had with Vince early about not having enough space for him to stay alone. He would be sharing with roman while dean stayed with punk. He was scared that he would scare roman if he started screaming in the middle of the night.

Roman noticed that Seth look really tired and that he was kind of shaken so he said "hey sethie you alright buddy?" Seth looked at roman biting his lip he nodded not really sure if he should tell him now or wait to see if roman found out for himself. He put his head in his hands and sighed saying "this should be fun" he grabbed some clothes even though he usually took a shower at the hotel he wanted to waste a little time to avoid going to the hotel. He hated showering in the arenas because if dean or roman came in they would see the stupid scars buried deep in his wrist, thighs, stomach and hips just because when he was younger he had a bad childhood and thought that self-harm would help doesn't mean that he didn't wish the scars would just disappear. He got out of the shower and dried off putting his close on while still in the shower area hoping they already left he didn't think the hotel was too far away he could probably walk it but once he walked back into the locker area he noticed roman and dean on the bench with jimmy and jay where talking about the match they just had. Roman noticed Seth and smiled saying "hey man we were waiting for you." Seth smiled in appreciation "thanks" he mumbled grabbing his hoodie and walking out the arena behind the rest of them and sent Marek a text saying he wished he didn't have to this the only reply he got was it will be fine. He sighed again and got in the back seat laying his head on the window fighting to keep his eyes open only thought running through his mind was this is going to be a long night.

Once at the hotel they got their keys and they walk to the floor their room was on dean stopped at his room saying bye and walked in while Seth and roman walked down the hall more when they got their roman let them in Seth dropped his bag and went to the bed and just glared at it thinking why the hell does this have to look so tempting but roman interrupted his thoughts "hey man I'm going to take a shower you going to be okay?" roman put a hand on his shoulder and Seth's head snapped up and he nodded even if he wasn't really paying attention.

Once roman left the room to the connected bathroom Seth fell on the bed and started sobbing all he wanted to do was sleep without any trouble. His body started shaking and he curled into a ball and fell asleep all the sobbing wore him out. Roman walked out and saw Seth he grabbed the small blanket and put it over Seth hesitating for a moment and leaned down kissing his head and walked to his own bed laying down and flipping through the channels until he found the one he wanted and settled down getting ready to sleep when he heard Seth moving around in bed right as he look over he heard a choked sob as he got out of bed and walked over to Seth's bed before he could even think about waking Seth up the two toned man starts screaming. Romans eyes go wide and he starts panicking slightly because he know he should wake Seth up but he didn't want to scare the younger man more so he starts shaking Seth to wake him up. Seth jolts up from sleeping he's shaking and crying and all roman can think to do is wrap his arms around him. Roman takes a chance and does just that he slowly wraps his arms around Seth's shaking body Seth looks up at him with tears in his eyes and starts panicking "so-sorry that if I woke you up" Seth try's to move but roman arms are still around him he looks into romans eyes and roman says "there is no reason to be sorry it was a bad dream and if you want to you can talk about it or we can lay back down" he offers. Seth says he just wants to lay back down what he didn't expat was roman getting under his covers and pulling him down with him. "w-what are you doing?" Seth asks "I figured that maybe It would make you sleep a little better do you want me to go back to my bed?" he asked and started getting up when Seth pulled him back down "no it's o-okay please stay" roman smiled slightly laying back down and Seth laid his head on romans chest and hearing the heart beat comforted him but before he went to sleep he felt like he need to tell roman something because this felt so right laying like this "roman?" he asked "yeah?" roman says and runs his fingers through Seth's hair "um well you see this feels really good and I just wanted to say that well that I love you a lot and I have since fcw I'm sorry if you want me to go to the other bed I will but lying next to you just feels nice" the room is silent and Seth felt tears stinging his eyes " Seth baby look at me" Seth slowly look at roman once he looked up roman kissed him "okay first thing's first I need to say that I love you too second is that now that you are in my bed you are staying " Seth felt so happy he nuzzled into romans chest " but you don't mind getting woken up with my nightmares?" roman says "I don't mind I just want it to get better" Seth smiled and took a chance he leaned up and kissed roman laying his head back on his chest. It was going to take a little getting used to but it will be worth it

That Wednesday

Seth, roman and dean were at the arena getting ready for the smack down taping they were in their locker room and since wwe was low on space they were sharing with punk .punk went to take a shower and dean said he was going to go wonder around until taping once everyone left Seth smiled at roman and walked over to the bigger man sat down on his lap and kissed him he didn't notice punk came back in until he heard a "oh shit sorry" but by the time the couple looked up he was back in the shower area. Seth climbed off of roman and smiled "oops" he said innocently "looks like we got caught and I kind of like it" me too baby me too".


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night

Seth and roman were lying in bed after the show thinking about the future Seth's mind on hoping there was a future with roman even if the Samoan one promised he would be around with Seth's past that meant I will be here until I get tired of you then leave without ever looking back or that meant ten times worst beat you until you wish I would just leave and never look back he hoped neither happened but odds were not in his favor with his past. Romans mind was also on the future but his was of a good future where he could actually introduce Seth as his boyfriend because his family was close everyone knew he was gay and most accepted it so he didn't mind he hoped Seth felt the same way he knew earlier that when punk walked in Seth didn't seem to mind but he also knew his family is more intimidating than punk so he would understand if Seth didn't want to he looked down at Seth and saw the younger man deep in thought "penny for your thoughts baby?" roman said Seth looked up and giggled "just thinking about us" Seth said and sighed scooting closer to roman where the Samoan man took him in his arms. Roman looked at him again "is it good thoughts?" roman asked and noted Seth's sigh "not really sorry I have a bad habit of thinking about the negative side of things" Seth said burring his head in romans neck and planting a light kiss "do you umm do you want to talk about it?" roman asked while stroking Seth's two toned hair "that depends would you mind listening? "Seth asked hesitantly "I'm all ears" roman says cuddling closer to Seth running his fingers through Seth's hair in a comforting way a few moments pass until Seth started speaking "well I know you said you would be here for a while but with my past I don't know if I can believe that completely" he looked up and noticed roman looking at him with love so he continued "it's just my dad left when I was five promising that he would be back he never did return so I counted on my mom and my best friend Marek well Marek lasted but my mom started doing heavy drugs and one day I came home from school when I was about 10 she started beating me and about a year later they moved me out and I moved in with Marek and his mom it was wonderful until when we got older and moved out." He looked up again and roman was still looking and listening "also I got a boyfriend at that time well one day he stopped talking to me and I never saw him again except a letter saying he didn't want to be with me anymore then all my work went into wrestling" he knew he left out the part about self-harm but he wasn't sure if he was ready to tell roman yet, a few moments of silence roman spoke up "I'm going to be here for a long time don't worry I'm not going anywhere for a while and I'm never going to hurt you on purpose look at me "he tilts Seth's head up and kissed him lightly "listen will it make you feel any better I was just thinking about our future to" Seth looked up "really?" Seth asked "yeah I want you to meet my family I mean you met some but I uh I want to introduce you as my boyfriend" roman said nervously he knew they just got together and he hoped that Seth would want to do this with him. Seth rolled over so he was on top of roman straddling him slightly with tears of joy in his eyes "I would love that baby "Seth says and kisses roman with all the passion he can muster and then lied down still on top of roman getting comfortable and settling down while roman says "I'm glad because I love you" roman says wrapping his arms around Seth again "I love you too" Seth says and drifts off to sleep with actual good dreams

The next morning

Dean walked into his stable mate's room and saw Seth on top of roman asleep he felt bad because he knew he had to wake them up but they looked so peaceful and happy. He walked over to roman shaking him gently to awake him. Roman woke up and his grip on Seth tighten slightly he looked up to dean and in a raspy voice said "tell anyone and your dead Ambrose" dean held his hands up in the air in mock surrender "okay but why you guys are so cute and I thought you said your family knew you liked guys" dean says sitting on the edge of the bed "they do but I don't know if Seth wants anyone to know" roman says kissing Seth's forehead and gently laid him down he didn't like how Seth twitched and whimpered when he set him down. Roman went into the bathroom and when the door closed Seth woke up looked up at Ambrose panicked a little that's when roman came in saw the slight panic in Seth eyes he remembered about the dreams and the talk last night he went over to the bed and sat down pulling Seth on his lap and kissing his forehead rocking him gently dean lent down and whispered to roman that he would meet the in the lobby in a half hour to go practice with the Uso's for their match on raw. Roman nodded and when dean left Seth spoke "sorry I wasn't expecting to wake up to dean being here I got a little scared "roman lifted his chin and kissed him "its fine baby boy I was kind of scared the first time I roomed with dean because I forgot I was sharing a room" Seth giggled shyly and kissed romans cheek and got up heading to the bathroom. After hearing that small giggle roman smiled he wanted to hear it more he liked how it kind of sounded childlike. When Seth came out of the bathroom in a white long sleeve shirt and a pair of sweat pants with his hair pulled up. Roman smiled kissed Seth's forehead but Seth pulled him closer and kisses roman on the lips. After the kiss roman smiled and said "I'm going to go get ready so we don't have to keep dean waiting too long" Seth just smiles and nods roman goes to the bathroom right when the door closes Seth goes to his bag he twitches a little but takes out a small bag he bought right when they got to this state he opens it and sees the blade shining. He looks at his wrist and for the first time in years he doesn't have to urge to cut. He stares at the blade for a while and he doesn't notice that roman came out the bathroom. Roman sees the blade and rushes over to Seth taking it out of his hand and dropping it to the ground roman looks at Seth face and all Seth sees is raw emotion he gently grabs Seth's wrist "baby before I lift your sleeve I want you to know no matter what I see I never judge you I just want to make sure you are okay right now that's my main priority any cuts or bruises under here they are battle scars nothing more nothing less okay?" roman lifts Seth's chin and sees tears but Seth still nods . roman lifts Seth's sleeve and his breathe hitches Seth try's pulling his arm away but roman pulls him close and kisses his head "baby boy were you about to cut when I was in the bathroom?" roman asks softly as if he was about to cry. "no I promise this was the first time in years that I haven't felt like I wanted to" Seth says burring his face in romans chest roman nods and lifts his head kissing him and says good you don't need those blades anymore I promise if you need to talk come to me even if I don't understand I will listen" Seth nods and notices roman wiping his eyes Seth leans up with his hands on his chest and kisses where he sees tears roman chuckles and smiles sadly put his forehead on Seth's then straightened up again and asks " are okay to go practice or do you want me to tell dean not today " Seth looks into romans eyes and says "I'm okay I promise" he holds out his pinky roman chuckles lightly and wraps his pinky around Seth's smiling and kissing him one more time before grabbing their bags and heading to the lobby to find dean


	3. Chapter 3

At the Anoa'I family reunion

Roman and Seth just pulled up to the park that the Anoa'I family reunion was located and Seth saw all the people walking in, some he remember from watching as a kid. That made him ten time more nervous he was going to see his idols, the people who use to entertain him as a kid most of them were there. He started to twitch a little with thoughts like 'what if I embarrass myself' or 'what if I embarrass Roman?' He felt sick, he couldn't believe his relationship with Roman has been two months, that means Roman has dealt with his nightmares for two months, that means Roman has known about his past for two months that also means Roman has known about his self-harm issues for two months and he was still their only person who was ever there for him like that Marek. Seth felt Romans hand on top of his so he turned his hand around and intertwined their finger. He heard Roman saying "are you okay baby? I mean if you don't want to do this I start the car and we can leave". Seth shook his head he knew how much family meant to Roman and how much it would mean to Roman if he met his family so he would do it because the older man has done so much to help him in only two months meting his family was the least Seth could do.

"Okay if you're sure" Roman says letting go of Seth's hand and getting out the car. Seth sighs taking a deep breath and opens the door he walks over to where Roman is and he can already feel the people looking at his like he does not belong, good thing he was use to that look. Roman takes his hand and smiles leaning over and whispering "it's okay once they know we are together they will have more accepting looks and my aunts and mom will fill you with paifala and keke fa'I with some vaimeleni". Seth nodded biting his lip. But relaxed a little when he saw the Jimmy and Jey coming their way at least he knew somebody here. Jimmy stop when he saw their intertwined hands and smiled grabbing Jey who had yet to notice and pulled him back whispering and Jey saw what Jimmy was talking about and smiled he walked over to Roman slinging an arm over his shoulder saying "did you warn him?" Roman chuckled "of course if I did what kind of boyfriend would I be if I just let him be attacked by them all trying to feed him" Seth tightened his grip on Romans hand and scooted a little closer. Jimmy smiled and put his hand on Seth's shoulder and asked "are you okay?" Seth nods and says quietly "im fine" Roman looked at Seth smiling he knew Seth was a little uncomfortable but he was glad Seth was doing this for him. Seth looked up at Roman and noticed roman smiling at him, he started blushing and lowered his head. Roman leant down and kiss Seth's forehead whispering "it will be okay I promise" Roman lifted his pinky like Seth had done two month's back Seth noticed and remember he giggled and wrapped his pinky around Romans. Jimmy and Jey look slightly confused but they shrugged it off.

It was later in the afternoon and much to Romans promise everyone was starting to give more accepting looks but Seth was still kind of jumpy. At the moment he was in Romans lap eating a paifala as Roman was stroking his hair and was talking to Rikishi. Seth went for another bite but Roman took it and took a bite smiling and chuckling as he look at Seth's pout he took another bite and handed it back to Seth who's face lite up, Roman chuckled again and mumbled "too cute" Seth smiled and looked around he saw Jimmy talking to the Rock and Jey was talking to Rosey Roman's brother .Seth smiled but thought it was weird that he actually felt better around Romans family than his own, well he thought that was sort of acceptable because of how his family is. He looked around more sighing as he felt Roman take his hand he look at Roman who smiled at him and kissed his nose Seth scrunches up his face and giggles. He turned back around and noticed Sika Roman's dad coming closer. He tenses up he wished the ground would just open up and swallow him whole. Roman noticed Seth tense up so he starts rubbing soothing circles right where his hip bone is. He feels Seth start relaxing and smiles. Sika sits in the chair beside Roman and starts talking, Seth tries paying attention but where Romans hand is it's getting hard to pay attention but he heard "do you want to come to a dinner this weekend?" Sika asks Seth nods then Sika says "you don't speak much do you kid?" Seth shakes his head and says "o-only in the ring or in promos sir" Sika smiles and stands up "okay I will see you both next weekend right?" in unison Roman and Seth say "yes sir"

An hour later

Seth starts dozing off in Romans lap, so Roman excuses them and says his goodbyes to his family, he carries Seth to the car bridal style and sets him in the front when he is about to get in the car a woman runs up to his car she kind of looks bad she is stumbling and is pulling a man with he when she gets close enough she calls for Seth and roman looks confused but he wakes up Seth. By now most of his family is staring to make sure everything is okay when Seth sees who it is his eyes go wide and he can see Seth tense up but Seth gets out of the car the woman throws her arms around him and you can see Seth visible flinch and scoot back. The woman looks hurt and says " I promise I changed" Seth shakes his head and says "it doesn't look like it you look the same as when I was eleven nothing looks like it changed except maybe a different man? Or is it a different substance? Tell me what do you think changed" he said with sadness and slight anger evident in his voice her reply was "I went to rehab I got help I tried to fight for you I did but it never worked" Seth shakes his head again " they told me you tried-" she looks a little happier "but they also said you refused to take a drug test it could have been simple mom take a drug test pass and be observed but guess what you were high and you know you were or it wouldn't be a problem to take the test" Roman observes this woman who he now knew was Seth's mother she looked mad that Seth was bringing that up and he actually said that and then what came next surprised him

Seth's mothers slaps his hard across the face like so hard even Romans family could hear it then she screams "you ungrateful little fag at least I tried to get you back while your father left and never came back-" she lowers her voice even though it's still high it's not screaming " want to know why he left? Huh? Do you want to know? He left because he didn't want a stupid fucking kid and neither did I, I never fucking wanted you" by now two of Romans female cousins, his mom and the Usos came over Romans cousins moved Seth's mom away from Seth and Romans mom, Jimmy and Jey where trying to comfort and calm Seth down Roman comes over to where they sat Seth down with an ice pack Romans mom left but jimmy and Jey both had an arm around Seth's shoulder. Roman kneels down so he is face to face with Seth he takes Seth's hand and kisses it and asks quietly "are you okay Babyboy?" Seth shakes his head Roman stands up taking Seth into his arms whispering sweet nothings in his ear. Seth calms down and Roman feels wetness on his shirt but he just lets Seth cry while he strokes Seth's hair. Once Seth calms down roman kisses his forehead then his lips and asks "you ready to go?" Seth nods and they bid their goodbyes and get in the car

On the way back Seth finally speaks "thank you so much because if you and your family wasn't there I would have probably gotten worse and I would have gone back and used they blade but now I have you and I realize I don't need it" Roman smiles and kisses Seth's hand again and says "it's good you don't feel like you need it" Seth stretches out and says "I love you Roman" Roman smiles brighter and say "I love you to baby boy"


	4. Chapter 4

The next day

Seth wakes up smiling because he feels Romans arms around him. He winces slightly when he feels a little bit of pain in his jaw. He tries wiggling out of Romans arms to no avail, Roman opens his eyes and smiles and wraps his arms around Seth a little tighter "where do you think you're going beautiful?" Seth wiggled more to get comfortable again in Romans arms he smiles "I was thinking about going to take a shower and getting ready for the day" Seth says "nooooo lets sleep more we have the day off and we can go have breakfast with Dean and Punk later right now let's sleep come on please baby boy" Roman says giving Seth his own version of a pout, Seth looks at Roman and smiles "okay we can lay down a little longer then we will call Dean later to see if they want to go eat" Seth says " yay" Roman says wrapping his muscular arms tighter " ha-ha you're not going anywhere now" Roman says and nuzzles closer to Seth "oh no that's just horrible" Seth says giggling. They fell asleep Roman holding Seth again Seth woke up first again and he didn't feel real well so he decided to cuddle closer to Roman. Seth was real clingy when sick like more than usual so he just wanted to be really close to Roman. Roman woke up to see Seth still asleep he tried to untangle himself so he could use the bathroom Seth's eyes open when Roman moved without thinking Seth wrapped his arms around Roman and says "please don't leave "Seth whimpered Roman replied with "I'm just getting up to go use the bathroom and call Dean to see if he and Punk want to go to breakfast with us I promise I'm not leaving this room without you knowing or coming with me" he held up his pinky. Roman has found out that when he does that Seth actually believes him that's why Seth did it in the first place. Roman thought it was cute that Seth believed in pinky promises and loved how certain things Seth does is so naïve and childlike to him that made all the fangirls (not that he would admit to reading or seeing anything) kind of right Seth was like a puppy or a bunny mostly a puppy but one who's bite is as bad as there bark. Seth could be sweet one minute and then mean the next. Seth slowly wrapped his pinky around Romans. Roman got up headed to the bathroom.

When Roman left Seth decided he wasn't going to tell Roman that he was sick. Seth slowly moved to their bags he got some clothes gathered and figured maybe a shower would help. Seth's sick clouded mind forgot Roman was in the bathroom and walked in. Roman looked up from brushing his teeth he spit "oh hey baby boy" he said before rinsing his mouth with mouthwash. Seth looked up "oh sorry I forgot you were in here I am still half asleep" he said sheepishly." Its fine babe" he said kissing Seth's forehead and walking out to go back and get dressed that was when Seth noticed Roman was in just a towel Seth lick his lips, he shook his head to fend off those thoughts and focused on getting undressed and in the shower. He didn't hear the main door open Dean stepped in with Punk following "hey man how you are?" Dean asked. Roman who only had jeans on smiled "I'm fine how about you?" Roman asked "I can't complain man" Dean says "cool so Seth and I wanted to know if both of you wanted to go get breakfast with us" Roman said getting a shirt on "sure man we were coming over to make sure you guys were still alive since it's been a while since we talked to you last "Dean joked, Roman chuckled right as Seth was coming out "so you already called?" Seth asked "actually we came to make sure you guys were still alive" Dean says, Roman and Seth finish getting ready and they all head to a diner down the street. Once in a seat in the back Dean had his arms around Punks waist and was talking to Roman about the match they were going to have together with Seth on commentary , Seth was in deep thought thinking 'maybe I should have told him cause right now I just want to sit on his lap and cuddle but better not he probably wouldn't like that in public' Roman noticed the look on Seth's face he could kind of tell something was wrong with the younger man, Roman wraps his arms around Seth's waist " what's wrong baby boy?" he asked Seth sweetly in his ear, Seth shook his head "aww that's a lie are you feeling okay?" Roman asks kissing Seth's forehead then feeling it "baby you feel warm why didn't you tell me you didn't feel well?" Roman asks with a worried tone "because we had plans and I didn't want to ruin them" Seth whimpered and snuggled closer to Roman. It took Roman a moment to realize Seth wanted to cuddle with him. He looked up at Dean and Punk "sorry guys Seth isn't feeling well I think we are going to head back to the hotel " Dean stands up " aww hope you feel better Sethie" Dean says wrapping his arms around Seth lightly and kissing his hair, then sat back down. Roman took Seth's hand and led him to the hotel once inside he took Seth's shirt off and his own off and pulled Seth to the bed Roman went to their bags and got some sweats for both of them he stripped and put his sweats on and then when he turned around he saw Seth having difficulty's getting his pants off "damn skinny jeans" Seth whines. Roman walks over "want help baby?" Seth nods "you know this isn't how I pictured getting your pants for the first time" Roman chuckles and Seth giggles. Roman unbuttoned and unzipped Seth's pants and slid them down he saw the scars but just help Seth slid into his sweats instead of upsetting Seth more by saying anything. They slid into bed and cuddled close to Seth "I love you baby boy I hope you feel better" Roman says kissing Seth's forehead and Seth says "love you too" then they fall asleep.

**I'm sorry if its bad or jumbled I was and still am on some pain meds the doctor prescribed and I'm a little out of it**


	5. Chapter 5

Roman wakes up and looks at Seth's sleeping form. Today they were going to Roman's parents he couldn't wait he knew it was still a lot of people because even tho it was only a small dinner they still had a lot of people coming Roman tries moving but Seth wraps his arms tighter "aww baby I'll stay then" he says stroking Seth's hair Roman was laying with Seth's head on his chest again and he looked in the corner of the room and sees the bags they packed his parents insisted they stay the weekend, he was brought out his thoughts by Seth gagging he knew his baby wasn't all the way over the sickness but he also knew that Seth said he would be fine and Roman was starting to think that was a lie until Seth started sipping on water and his gagging stopped. " you okay baby boy?" Roman asks running his fingers through Seth's hair, Seth nods and kisses Romans cheek before he gets up and starts getting some clothes to take a shower When Seth came out he crawled back to Roman and nuzzled into his neck Roman felt Seth's wet hair and pulled him back up and stood him in front of the mirror "baby you need to blow dry your hair or it will get frizzy not to mention you could get sick it's cold out" Roman says grabbing his hair dryer an starts blow drying and combing Seth's hair out and braided it Seth starts smiling and kisses roman " thank you" he mummers softly once it's done Roman grabs his stuff and starts getting ready. Once finished he sees Seth looking down at his phone and he's smiling brightly he goes up behind Seth and kisses his neck softly "whatcha doing babe?" Roman asks "texting Marek he's mad that since I had a break I didn't go see him and his mom I told him I had stuff to do now he's complaining I don't tell him anything anymore" Seth says giggling "he's alittle bit of a drama queen but I love him" Seth say and then blushes slightly and starts babbling " I mean ya know as like a brother I did ehh I know people use to think we were together and..." Roman kisses him "baby I knew what you meant and I understand you guys were really close" Seth nods Roman looks at the time " ready to go baby?" Seth nods again. On the way to the car he gently took Seth's hand in his he was think about how Seth was always quiet he understood why but he hopped Seth would eventually break out of that at least around him. When they got to the car Seth was looking through his phone and starts randomly telling Roman stuff about himself and how even tho he loved being in the shield he can't wait until his singles career Roman smiles and keeps his eyes on the road but took Seth's hand gently again Seth starts talking about Marek again then as if on cue Marek's number pops up he answers it and puts it on speaker " hey man" Marek says " hiya" he says quietly " momma wants to know who's the lucky man" Romans deep chuckle can be heard through the phone the you hear the phone moving " your with him right now when am I going to meet this young man" a motherly voice could be heard Seth looks at roman expectingly roman mouths a 'soon' Seth starts bouncing " really?" Roman nods a little squeal emits from Seth's mouth " thank you!" He quickly kisses Romans cheek "momma? He said soon so next time we find a break we can plan it m'kay?" Marek's mom say okay and they say their good byes Roman was glad that got Seth happy maybe he won't be really nervous the closer they got Seth starts shaking but from excitement "I promise they will love you mommas a sweet lady I mean of course she is she took me in Marek will be the problem he's a little protective of me cause the things with my ex and mom and my umm ya know self harm" Seth says blushing and trying to hide his face Roman gently strokes Seth's hand he noticed how Seth called her momma he wasn't going question it " so I have to be careful not to hurt you because Marek will be on my ass?" Seth nods " well I'm glad I wasn't going to hurt you anyways" Seth smiles and continue to talking about Marek and Marek's mom he didn't even notice they pulled into a drive way until he looked up he squeezes Roman's hand for reinsurance Roman leans over and kisses Seth softly and when they pulled apart they see Romans parents at on the door step Seth starts blushing Roman lets Seth's hand go and gets out he grabs their bags while Seth gets out and goes to get his own bags but Roman beat him to it and they walk up to the door Romans mother helps get them settled in the room Roman use to stay in when she leaves Roman pulls Seth towards him Seth nuzzles into Romans neck and Roman starts whispering sweet nothings into Seth's hair soon they both fall asleep. About two hours later Sika comes up to see if every thing is okay of course his wife was worried they have been up there for a while and she made food because she thought they would be hungry but they never came back down He knocks on the door. Roman wakes up and try's getting up again but it's like Seth keeps a vise grip on him so instead he just simply tell the person at the door to come in. When Sika comes In he doesn't even bother trying to detach himself from Seth he knows it's no use "hey uhh just come down soon your mom made lunch" Sika says and Roman was about to wake Seth up when Seth starts shaking and dry sobbing Roman try's calming Seth down "shhh baby calm down everything's okay"Roman says while Sika just sits there because he doesn't know what else he can do Seth wakes up with tears rolling down his cheeks he moves as close to Roman he can get and starts whimpering "please don't leave please " he whine nuzzling back into Roman "I'm not going anywhere baby" Roman says wiping Seth's tears kissing his forehead and pulling him closer when Roman looks up his dad is gone Later that night They head back down when it's time to eat they take theirs seats and Roman makes sure that Seth is eating during the meal every one is talking but Roman and Seth during the meal. Once everyone finished and cleaned up and they headed up to the room and when they got there Roman took Seth in his arms and asked him quietly "why were you so quiet down there?" Seth shrugs and says while shifting "I'm just still a little shaken from my dream" Roman nods "wanna tell me about it" he asks Seth starts telling him about the dream he had an how in the dream Roman left and never came back and now he was paranoid that Roman was gonna leave. Roman kissed Seth gently and whispered to him "I'm never leaving you baby 


End file.
